1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet heads employ a principle of causing ink to be discharged in the form of a droplet through a small nozzle by converting an electric signal into a physical force. Ink-jet heads are usually made of Steel Use Stainless (SUS), ceramic material or silicon material.
The ink-jet head contains elements that perform various functions. Each of the elements is separately processed in several layers, which are adhered to one another to form the ink-jet head. Generally, a piezoelectric substance (PZT) is used as an actuator of the ink-jet head. The thickness of the head is adjusted by using a mechanical polishing process after joining the piezoelectric substance on a vibration plate.
Depending on the material used, the piezoelectric substance is depoled at the temperature of between 100° C. and 350° C. Accordingly, if the process of manufacturing an inkjet head includes a heating process, it is necessary to perform a separate poling process after completing the manufacture of the head, complicating the overall process and increasing the cost.